Lyon 9 Episode 11: The Case of the Deranged Ditto
Lyon comes across a person that copies every action or saying. The person is dressed in very dark green. He has 5 suspects. Plot Lyon is watching a movie about a ditto person. After the movie ends, the ditto person is still talking. "THE MOVIE ALREADY ENDED" said some random man. The ditto person keeps talking, then everyone goes away except for Lyon. He walks up to the security guard. "My name is Denno Davis. And you are" he said. "Lyon M. Niner" said Lyon. "State your business" said Denno. "Um, I'm only 9, but I guess I'm here to solve the mystery of the ditto person. "Uh, oh, ok, ummm, sure" said Denno. Lyon walked close to the door. A guy wearing a mysterious green cloak was at the door. "Ummm, who are you?" Lyon asked. "Marko. Marko Murkenheim. I'm trying to solve the mystery. I found this" said Marko, holding out a flashlight shaped like a computer mouse. Lyon took it. His house was only three miles away. He turned into Jetray and flew home. A lady and a man were standing on a car. "Who are you guys?" asked Lyon. "I'm Rodney Stuart" said Rodney. "I'm Jessica Rabids" said Jessica. "You have the name of my little sister" said Lyon. "Really? Cool" said Jessica R. "Do you know anything about the ditto person" asked Lyon. "No" said Jessica R. "Yes. I saw him earlier at the snack station in the movie theater" said Rodney. "Yes. I saw him earlier at the snack statoin in the movie theater" said someone. It was the ditto person! Lyon saw the shadow and followed it around his house. A teenager was drinking tea. "Excuse me, who are you? Do you know anything about the ditto person?" asked Lyon. "Ummm, I'm right here. My name is Granged Ditto" said Granged. "No, I mean a mysterious person that copies every action and doing" replied Lyon. "No. But I have found something" said Granged, holding out a shadow projector. Lyon took it. When he circled around the house, Rodney and Jessica R. were gone! Lyon went inside and saw Jessica N. "What are you doing?" asked Jessica N. "Looking for the culprit of this mystery" said Lyon, walking upstairs. He tripped and fell against the railing of something. A secret passageway opened in the wall. Lyon went through it. The door closed! Lyon turned into Opposite Big Chill and started breathing fire at the entry, but nothing happened. Lyon flew through, looking at everything to see. A tape recorder was on a table. Lyon tried to get it to work after turning to normal, but he couldn't. He attached the flashlight mouse to it and flicked it on. It showed a flashing figure, and played a tape recording of everything Lyon has heard so far. "So this is how they did it" said Lyon. He left the flashlight there, then picked up a long roll of black paper. He saw an exit there, but it had some kind of music puzzle. Lyon played all the ditto-like songs he knew, even The Song That Never Ends. Then Lyon saw a horse game. Lyon turned it on and jumped over the bumps. The song was Camptown Races. Lyon played that and it opened. He was in his bathroom. A voice was there. Lyon said, "Hmmm. That's the culprit!" He turned into Opposite Echo Echo, getting ready. Many square holes opened. Lyon slipped through one. The ditto figure slipped around. Lyon blasted him, and then he fell down. A key fell out of the ditto person's pocket, and Lyon landed on a cushion. Marko Murkenheim was there! "What are you doing?" asked Lyon. "Looking for clues" said Marko quickly. "I need to patch up these holes" he also said. Lyon used the black paper and went back to the movie theater. Denno, Jessica R., and Rodney were there. "The ditto person circled around us, and we disappeared into a room with a fan. The fan was going to shred us" said Rodney. "The room was close to the movie theater, so I decided to explore it for clues when I saw them" said Denno. Granged was working on a full power shadow projector when Lyon got home. "What are you doing?" asked Lyon. "Making some kind of pretend cloning device" normally replied Granged. Lyon used the shadow projector to guide Granged away from the machine. He looked at it. It said, "Ditto Ditto." Lyon went into the secret passageway. Many spilled cups of tea were there. A female figure was running through the passageway. Lyon chased after her. The entry closed and the music machine was broken. Lyon was chasing the figure through the realms. Lyon turned into Goop and blasted goo, slowing the figure in time. But the figure kept circling around, slipping and sliding. Finally, the figure came in sight. "I knew it was you!" said Lyon, looking at Granged. She kept throwing cups of tea. One of them hit a lever which triggered a smoke trap. Granged disappeared into the mist. Lyon had to get out before the smoke caught him. He circled around it. Soon, the whole area was filled with smoke. Lyon turned off the lever quickly. Granged was tied to the ceiling. Marko came out of nowhere. "I saw her working on a flashlight with a black lens. Big mistake" he said. Lyon turned back to normal, Granged went to jail, and Marko got a promotion as a senior investigator. Episode ends there, case closed. Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Lyon 9